Calaira
by Elysabeth
Summary: La lueur rouge one shot


**_Si vous voulez, lisez en écoutant The White Tree de la trame sonore de The Return of the King. Ça vous donnera une idée de l'ambiance._**

* * *

« Pippin, regarde ! 

-Chqu'il y a ? Che fois rien. »

Peregrin Touque mâchouillait avec conviction un morceau de pomme. Ledit fruit venait d'être dérobé à ce vieux grincheux de Fierpierd, marchand d'aliments réputé de Grand'Cave.

Son compagnon et cousin de toujours, Meriadoc Brandebouc, afficha un air exaspéré.

« Pippin, regarde le ciel, je te dis ! Il y a une lueur étrange ! »

Le hobbit éleva la tête vers le haut et brusquement sa mâchoire demeura entrouverte par l'étonnement, laissant voir le contenu peu ragoûtant de sa bouche.

« Mais qu'ech que chest que chette chose ? »

Merry gratta sa chevelure blonde bouclée qui tirait maintenant sur le gris.

« Je l'ignore, dit-il sur un ton inquiet. »

Plus loin dans le village, aux abords d'un smial connu sous le nom de Cul-de-sac, se tenait à genou un hobbit bien en chair, outils de jardinage en main. Samsagace Gamegie, malgré son statut de maire, s'affairait encore et toujours à garder en bonne santé son jardin, anciennement celui de son maître. Soudain, une petite main lui tapota l'épaule et le bon vieux Sam s'interrompit dans sa besogne pour faire face à sa petite fleur, le tout premier fruit né de son amour entre Rosie et lui.

« Elanor, ma toute belle ! Ben ça… Tu en fais une tête, ma jolie. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

La jeune hobbitte pointa son doigt en direction du ciel bleu.

« Regardez, Papa Sam ! Il y a quelque chose dans le ciel ! »

Sam suivit des yeux ce que sa fille lui montrait du doigt. Pour mieux voir, il mit ses mains en visière autour de ses yeux et c'est alors qu'il s'exclama :

« Nom d'un roseau courbé ! Jamais vu pareil lumière ! On dirait un de ces feux d'artifices de fête foraine, mais ma parole, on est en plein jour ! Qui est l'étourdi qui a fait ça ? Encore ces Boffin, j'en mettrais ma main au feu ! »

La petite Elanor, toute curieuse et espiègle, secoua vivement la tête.

« Impossible que ce soit un feu d'artifice, Papa Sam. Un feu d'artifice, ça éclate et c'est finit, mais ce machin-là se déplace dans le ciel, comme un oiseau. Regardez ! »

Sam dut admettre que sa fille avait raison. Cette lumière voyageait au-dessus de la Comté et, curieusement, elle continuait sa route dans les airs vers l'Est. Bientôt, elle disparut de la vue des Hobbits intrigués et virevolta au-dessus des collines, taquina la cime des arbres de la Vieille Forêt et plana au-dessus des Hauts des Galgals, irritant momentanément les esprits, ces êtres fantomatiques que tous se gardaient de croiser.

Puis, la lueur, aussi vive qu'une flamme et rapide comme le vent, arriva à la hauteur de Bree, village d'hommes rustiques aux coutumes pittoresques. Elle attira l'attention des habitants, titillant leur curiosité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? se demanda un paysan. »

Les têtes se levaient vers le ciel au passage de la lumière, laissant derrière elle des yeux stupéfiés et des visages questionneurs. Mais personne n'en était effrayé, chose plutôt inusitée chez ce peuple superstitieux et ignorant.

La lueur poursuivit sa folle course dans le firmament. Toujours vers l'est, elle allait et survolait monts et vallées. Elle chatouilla les cascades de Imladris, domaine elfique presque désert où les fils d'Elrond résidaient encore malgré l'absence de leur père qui avait soudainement fait chuté la magie qui régnait en ce lieu enchanteur et apaisant. Bien qu'ils ne la virent pas, certains Hauts Elfes sentirent la présence de la lueur passer tout près. Même les fils d'Elrond, qui étaient pourtant confinés à l'intérieure de la demeure elfique, perçurent la lumière, d'un rouge chatoyant. Elladan, penché sur un vieil ouvrage poussiéreux, sentit en son cœur une étrange force. Il se rapatria à la fenêtre et, il la vit. Cette force qu'il avait ressentie possédait une forme bien à elle, insaisissable, inaccessible. Bien qu'il n'en connût pas l'origine, il ne se méfia pas.

Son frère, Elrohir, surgit alors dans la pièce et lui déclara :

« Tu l'as senti, toi aussi… Cette force… Un pouvoir inconnu…

-Oui, mon frère, je l'ai senti... »

De toute évidence, cette lueur divine cherchait à être vue de tous. Elle quitta Fondcombe dans un tourbillon de feuille morte et elle laissa dans l'étonnement et la perplexité, tous les elfes présents.

C'est alors qu'elle obliqua vers le Sud, longeant les Montagnes Brumeuses. Elle se miroita dans la rivière aux Iris et arriva au-dessus de la belle Lorien, le cœur du monde elfique qui battait de plus en plus faiblement depuis que l'âge des Hommes était survenu. La lumière bouscula le feuillage des nombreux mallornes du Pays et tournoya entres les arbres, échappant à la vigilance des elfes douaniers dont Haldir était à la tête. Elle osa même s'aventurer sur le talan où le palais du Roi Celeborn fut érigé. Lui qui demeurait seul dans sa mélancolie depuis le départ de sa Galadriel, sentit son cœur s'alléger soudainement et il vit alors la lumière passer devant lui, brillante de mille feux. Elle se faufila entre les voûtes et les lampes de cristal qui scintillaient toujours de la Lumière de Ëarendil, puis elle disparut par une fenêtre. Celeborn, attiré et intrigué, se précipita sur le plus haut flet de sa demeure pour ne pas perdre de vue cette étrange lueur arrivée de nulle part. Mais ce fut peine perdue ; il eut tout juste le temps d'atteindre le sommet de Caras Galadhon que déjà la lumière, qui avait apaisé son cœur l'espace d'un instant, disparaissait de l'horizon.

Elle continua encore vers le Sud et plana par de là la Forêt de Fangorn, contrée aussi mystérieuse que vieille. Sur son passage, elle attira l'attention des Ents qui s'exclamèrent alors en leur langage si particulier.

« La ….grouaooouumm …Puissance….Celle qui… Brouaaaaoummm… les ralliera ….tous….groumm…..Pour une…..Braoumm…..ultime….fois… »

Ces êtres ni hommes ni arbres étaient les plus sages et les plus vieux que cette Terre avait portés et il semblait bien que cette lumière ne leur était pas inconnue. Peut-être avait-elle déjà brillé autrefois, à une autre époque, aux temps anciens…

La lumière quitta Fangorn et dériva sur les plaines du Rohan, terre des seigneurs des chevaux. Elle se faufila entre les villages isolés, provoquant le tumulte et la surprise des Rohirrim. Elle continua son chemin jusque qu'à la Cité Dominante, Edoras.

Alors que le Roi Eomer observait son fils Elfwine monter et dresser un jeune poulain fringant dans l'enclot des Écuries Royales, la lumière traversa le ciel bleu, détournant son attention.

« Père ! Regardez ! J'ai fais des progrès, n'est-ce pas ? Bientôt, plus un seul cheval ne me résistera ! s'exclama le jeune Elfwine, fier que sa monture lui obéisse. »

Mais Eomer n'écoutait plus son fils. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la lueur rouge qui voyageait dans le ciel telle une étoile filante.

« Père ? Vous m'écoutez ? »

Elfwine n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde. Il sauta à terre et suivit des yeux ce que son père fixait sans relâche.

« Par Eru ! Quel est cette chose lumineuse et ardente comme le feu ? »

Eomer ne sut quoi répondre, muet par la surprise. Et tous deux observèrent la lueur passer son chemin. Celle-ci alla agacer joyeusement quelques moutons des troupeaux de bergers qui broutaient tranquillement l'herbe au pied de la Cité, puis reprit de l'altitude pour se diriger vers le Gouffre de Helm.

Elle se faufila parmi les crevasses des Montagnes Blanches et s'engouffra au cœur des Cavernes Étincelantes, surprenant les nombreux Nains qui y avaient élu domicile. Celui qui les avait attirés vers ces grottes merveilleuses vociféra de stupéfaction.

« Nom d'une hache en bois ! Quelle magie est à l'œuvre ici ! ?

Gimli et les siens, dérangés dans leur pèlerinage, regardèrent avec appréhension la lueur rouge planer dans les multiples couloirs des Cavernes. Puis, elle les quitta aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue.

Le nain caressa sa barbe, perplexe.

« Il se trame d'étranges choses, ici, c'est moi qui vous le dis. »

La lumière suivit la chaîne des Montagnes Blanches et, sur son passage, la neige des plus hauts pics se mit à fondre. Visiblement, cette chose brûlait si on s'en approchait de trop près.

En l'espace d'un instant, elle arriva en terre gondorienne. Elle tournoya parmi les feuillages de l'Ithilien, devenue plus verte et accueillante que jamais depuis que Legolas et les siens y avaient établi un Clan. Ledit chef du Clan se trouvait au sommet d'un arbre au moment où la lueur s'approcha. Il ressentit également une certaine puissance se dégager de cette lumière. Attiré, il sauta à terre, tel un félin, et courut à la poursuite de la lueur qui s'amusait à fuir parmi les arbres et les buissons. Jamais il ne la rattrapa, mais il réussit à s'approcher suffisamment pour entendre une voix émaner de la rouge lumière.

« _L'espoir s'est embrasé de nouveau. Réunissez-vous_, disait-elle. _Les liens de la Communauté seront reforgés et ses membres ralliés pour une ultime fois !_ »

Legolas stoppa sa course effrénée, trop abasourdi par les murmures de cette lumière à la fois mystérieux comme un chant d'ainur et cristallins tel les étoiles de Varda. Cette chose pouvait donc parler sans toutefois posséder un corps, une bouche, des oreilles ? L'elfe la regarda s'éloigner, les yeux ronds de stupeur et il tenta alors de comprendre la signification de ces paroles pour le moins curieuses.

La lumière tournoya joyeusement sur elle-même et se dirigea vers Emyn Arnen, la demeure du Prince d'Ithilien Faramir. À l'ombre d'un grand chêne, la dame du domaine, Eowyn, lisait tranquillement, une main posée sur son ventre arrondi. Subitement, elle entendit ce qu'elle crut être le vent qui faisait frémir les feuilles des arbres. Mais elle prit vite conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout du vent. Quelque chose de brillant et de rouge passait dans la pénombre du boisé qui entourait sa demeure. Inquiète, elle se releva, non sans difficulté en raison de son état, puis scruta de plus près les environs du boisé. La chose brillante surgit alors dans sa direction et Eowyn eut le réflexe de protéger son ventre. Mais, la lueur ne fit que tourner autour d'elle. La dame tenta de la suivre des yeux, intriguée et curieuse, mais la lumière bougeait trop vite. C'est alors qu'un cri retentit.

« EOWYN ! »

Un Faramir, en furie, se précipitait vers sa mie, épée déployée, croyant que la lumière voulait s'en prendre à elle. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la lueur virevolta sournoisement dans les cieux, abandonnant les deux époux sur place.

Faramir prit sa femme dans ses bras, inquiet.

« Vous n'avez rien ? Mais quel est ce maléfice ? débita-t-il en regardant la lumière disparaître dans le ciel. »

Eowyn était tout aussi conspirée. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle rassura son mari d'une simple caresse sur sa joue.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit un maléfice. Elle voulait attirer notre attention, c'est tout. »

La dame regarda le ciel d'un air légèrement songeur tandis que la lumière continuait son voyage pour faire une ultime halte à Minas Tirith.

Là, elle troubla les eaux calmes du fleuve Anduin et s'en alla par delà les sept murs de la Cité Blanche.

Tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras, Arwen chantait une berceuse elfique sur le balcon attenant les appartements royaux de la Maison Telcontar.

Même si l'immortalité l'avait quittée depuis longtemps, la reine avait conservé certaines caractéristiques des elfes. Alors, elle sentit également la puissance qui se dégageait de la lumière. Elle éleva son regard vers l'horizon qu'offrait la vue du balcon, et elle l'aperçut, planant sur l'Amon Dîn. Le petit nourrisson, emmitouflé dans les bras de sa mère, remarqua la chose dans le ciel. Amusé, il lâcha un petit rire enfantin et tendit ses petits bras frêles dans les airs, comme s'il avait voulu attraper la lumière.

« Elessar, soupira Arwen. Elessar, venez immédiatement. »

Le Roi ne tarda pas à apparaître sur le balcon.

« Arwen ? Qu'avez-vous ? Vous semblez soucieuse.

-Regardez vers les Montagnes. »

Elessar s'exécuta et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'étonnement. Quelques plis apparurent sur son front grave. Il ne sut pas vraiment comment expliquer la présence de cette lueur rouge.

« Arwen, devrais-je être inquiet ?

-Non. Il ne se dégage rien de maléfique de cette chose. Pourtant, c'est puissant… Très puissant… »

Ils continuèrent à l'observer, à la fois surpris et questionneurs.

La lumière demeura sur place, au plus haut sommet de l'Amon Dîn et c'est alors qu'elle lança un dernier appel.

« _Réunissez-vous pour une ultime fois…_ »

En un instant, tous ceux qui l'avaient vue entendirent ces mots résonner en leur conscience. La voix mélodieuse de la lumière emplit leur cœur et ce fut plus fort qu'eux ; ils lui obéirent.

Sans savoir pourquoi, sans demander de qui provenait cet appel, tous s'engagèrent dans une longue expédition, animé par le chant hypnotique de cette voix qui ne cessait de répéter les mêmes mots : « _Réunissez-vous…_ »

Le Maire de Grand'Cave, le Thain et le Maître du Pays de Bouc quittèrent leur chère Comté.

Les fils d'Elrond grimpèrent sur leurs montures et partirent de Imladris.

Le Seigneur de Caras Galadhon quitta sa Terre, accompagné de ses fidèles dignitaires.

Le Roi de la Marche laissa son Château d'Or et s'engagea sur la Vieille Route du Sud qui le mènerait vers le Gondor.

Le Seigneur des Cavernes Étincelantes sortit à la lumière du jour et quitta le Gouffre de Helm.

Le restaurateur de la forêt d'Ithilien prit le premier cheval sur lequel il tomba et, sans dire un mot, galopa vers Minas Tirith.

Le Prince de Emyn Arnen et sa dame, malgré sa condition peu favorable, abandonnèrent leur domaine et s'en allèrent en direction de la Cité Blanche.

Tous, tels des êtres sous l'emprise d'un sortilège étrange, se dirigèrent vers un seul et même endroit ; Amon Dîn.

« _Unifiez-vous une ultime fois…_ »

* * *

**_Ne me demandez pas quelle est l'origine de cette Lumière. Ne me demandez pas non plus pour quelle raison elle les fait tous réunir._**

**_Ceci n'était qu'une fresque. Un flash d'écriture. Une idée sans fond._**

**_Pas de suite, je le crains, à moins qu'une histoire reliée à ce one-shot naisse dans mon esprit, mais ça m'étonnerait. C'est en écoutant The White Tree de la trame sonore de The Return of the King que cette idée m'est venue à l'esprit. La scène de l'allumage des feux est un appel à l'aide pour le Rohan tandis que ma lumière à moi est un appel à l'unification pour tous les personnages marquant du Seigneur des Anneaux. J'aimais simplement ce concept qu'ils soient tous réunis pour une dernière fois… Est-ce pour contrer une prochaine guerre à venir, un nouveau Mal qui se déclare ? Ça, on ne le saura jamais… Mon subconscient fait des cachotteries même à moi, vous savez…_**


End file.
